


Missed

by Etwas_Schlau



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet, Childhood Memories, Free Verse, Gen, Leaving Home, Nostalgia, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etwas_Schlau/pseuds/Etwas_Schlau
Summary: I will miss the trees and the bees and smoking on the rooftop at midnight





	Missed

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** I actually do own this one. All rights to this work belong to ya boi Snakeob.
> 
> yeah yeah it's not that hard to suss out what this means but i have some Feelings and they've gotta go somewhere

**** i will miss the trees-

old gods towering above

singing wind-whistled hymns,

casting shade upon my sweat-dappled brow

 

i will miss the brush grass-

unbridled and knee-high

millions of tiny hands,

reaching to stroke mine

crushed and parted in the shape of my boots

 

i will miss the birds-

the singing bards,

the drawling poets,

the bellowing sentinels,

composing symphonies

in my ears from morning to evening

 

i will miss the insects-

fluttering fairies to creeping hunters

chirping through the spring,

humming through the summer,

both larger and smaller than life

 

i will miss the rain storms-

roaring through the tree-tops,

echoing above the fields,

coming and going; a specter,

leaving the scent of newness

in its wake

 

i will miss the stars-

bright and clear as glass

winking planets and streaking comets

lighting a fire in my soul, 

neck craned skyward,

observing their beauty

 

i will miss the trees and the bees and smoking on the rooftop at midnight,

i will miss walking on the road and hiding in the grass when cars drive by,

i will miss the house i grew in, from the dust-filled attic to the leaking basement,

 

but

 

I won't  


miss

you

**Author's Note:**

> comrade-schlau.tumblr.com


End file.
